My Family, My Life
by CSINYfan6
Summary: Its been five years since Bill left Sookie and now him and Eric have come back to Bon Temp for Sookies help. Will Sookie be willing to help or is it putting to much danger towards her family? Sam/Sookie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: She's your human.

Bill Compton and Eric Northman walked through the front doors of Merlotte's around eight o' clock. They sat at one of the tables they knew Sookie waited on most nights.

So they were surprised when a tall dark haired teenager walked up "What can I get you?"

"No, thank you. Were meeting somebody." Bill said.

"Alrighty then. You change your mind, just holler." The waitress said putting her pad in her apron and pen behind her ear before walking off.

"We're meeting someone?" Eric said almost laughing.

"What did you suggest I say, Do you know where Sookie Stackhouse is, were some of her vampire friends?" Bill growled.

"Let me handle this." Eric smiled looking around at the people in the bar, trying to find a familiar face.

"Excuse me." Eric said as another waitress walked by.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Do you, by any chance know if Sookie Stackhouse is working tonight?"

"Sookie, doesn't usually work nights since Morgan came along. You old friends or something?"

"Yeah…we grew up together." Eric smiled.

"Sure enough, well I'm sure she's at home. She probably wouldn't mind if you dropped by, since its not to late."

"Thanks for your help." Bill said getting up from the booth, followed by Eric.

They walked outside the bar and into the hot summer night.

"I wonder who Morgan is?" Eric said getting into the car.

"A boyfriend maybe?" Bill said suggested.

"I wonder if he's human?"

Bill looked at Eric "What would that matter?"

"Well if he's a vampire, for one we cant glamour him and two he's going to be really pissed when he finds out Sookie had two vampire protectors."

"He would be pissed if he's human to and we're not going to glamour him."

"Fine, do it the hard way." Eric said pulling out of the parking lot.

I didn't take them long to reach Sookie's house, only a few minutes, but Bill remained seated in the car. He was working up the nerve to knock on his ex-girlfriends door.

"I'm growing old here, Bill." Eric said through the car window.

"A minute Eric!"

"We came here for a reason." He reminded him.

"Yes, I'm aware." Bill spat.

They walked up to the front door, Bill looked at the front porch. It looked different than he remembered, a new paint job, a new rocking chair and porch swing, and he realized all the railing had been painted a crisp white.

It looked nice, flowers planted in the front yard and he could see a garden through the dark night.

_Knock, Knock. _Eric knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." They both heard Sookie call from inside.

_Probably talking to Morgan_. Bill thought

They heard her unlock the door and the open it with a smile.

She looked the same as Bill remembered, a little older, but still beautiful. Her hair was down in loose curls, wearing jeans and a fitted t-shirt that said _Merlotte's_ across it.

Her smile faded as she saw who was at the door.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"We need your help." Eric said, as Bill remained silent.

"Really? Well you didn't need my help about five years ago when you left."

She was mad and the last statement she said was directed toward Bill and he knew it.

"Sookie-." Bill attempted to say before she cut him off.

"Why should I help you two? You just show up here and expect me to be your friend and ask you how you've been?"

"No, of coar-." Eric said

Sookie held up her finger to quiet him. "Why are you here?" Her eyes narrowed waiting for their answer.

"Can we come in?" Bill asked.

"What do you want?" She asked again.

"Jessica's in trouble." Eric finally said "She's missing, nowhere to be found."

They both saw Sookie soften, just as Eric knew she would.

"Can we please come in, we wont stay long." Bill said.

She thought about it for a few seconds "Fine, a couple minutes."

"Wont you come in." She said inviting them in without a smile on her face.

Bill and Eric walked into the house and followed her into the living room. It too, was nicer than Bill remembered, newer furniture, fresher paint and a big screen above the fireplace.

"Cozy." Eric smiled.

"Make this fast." She huffed crossing her arms.

"A couple of days ago, Jessica told me she was going out. God knows where." Bill said "And she didn't return, she just vanished."

"Vanished?" Sookie asked.

"Poof." Eric smiled again, both Bill and Sookie shot him a look.

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a man's voice around the corner.

"Sookie, I'm going to put Morgan-" Sam said rounding the corner and then stopping in the middle of his sentence when he saw Eric and Bill.

He wasn't nearly as shocked to see them as they were, to see him and what he was holding. A baby.

"What are they doing here?" Sam asked anger pouring from him.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." Sookie said returning her focus to Bill and Eric.

It was then that Bill realized the diamond ring on her finger.

"Your…your married?" Bill asked.

"Yes!" Sam said in a stern voice, not yelling because of the baby.

"Sam, why don't you go put Morgan to bed and then we can all talk." Sookie smiled at him.

"Yeah, okay." He said.

Sookie kissed the little girl on her head full of blonde curls "Night night, baby."

Sam disappeared upstairs a few seconds later with Morgan.

"Cute kid." Eric said.

"Thanks." Sookie said crossing her arms again trying to ignore the awkwardness in the room.

Bill was still in shock, he just stood there, his mouth tense and eyes focused on anything but Sookie.

"How old is she?" Bill finally spoke.

"She'll be one in a couple of months." Sookie said looking into Bill's eyes.

He looked a little sad and although she didn't know why she felt sorry for him.

Sam returned downstairs a couple minutes later with a baby monitor in his hand.

He didn't look happy. Not happy at all.

"What are you doing here?" His asked, his voice full of anger.

"We need Sookie's help." Eric said.

"For what?" Sam asked rubbing his head.

"Jessica's gone. Nowhere to be found and we need Sookie's help to find her, she could be in serious trouble." Bill said

"We have been doing just fine around here since you both left and now you just show up one night. I don't think so!" Sam yell this time.

"Sam." Sookie said gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We didn't mean to cause trouble." Eric said. "We get why you are upset, this is your territory. Not ours. She's your human now."

Sookie shot Eric a look saying "Wrong thing to say" just before Sam opened his mouth again.

"She's not my human, she's my wife for Christ Sake!" Sam yelled again. "I would like you to leave now."

Sookie looked at Sam and then Bill and Eric before nodding and walking them to the out.

"I'm sorry." She said before closing the door and locking it back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Promise

Eric and Bill walked into the bar the next night, same time of night. They sat down at the bar instead of a table, though.

"What are we doing here, she said no." Bill looked at Eric.

"She didn't mean it. She'll help us, we just have to figure a way around her husband."

Bill cringed at the word "husband". "Its not going to happen."

"I could glamour him." Eric suggested.

"No, you will not." Bill said.

"I wonder if the child has powers?" Eric said curiously. "Can you tell when their that young?"

"I don't want to speak about this." Bill spat.

Eric didn't say another word until they both saw someone they didn't expect to see that night.

"What are you still doing here?" Sookie asked walking behind the bar.

"We need your help." Eric stated while Bill was silent.

"Sam's going to freak out if he finds out yall are still in town. Now, I told you that I cant help you. I wish I could, but I cant." She said pouring two beers for one of the tables.

"You can, Sookie." Bill finally spoke up.

She just looked at him, into his dark eyes. "No, I cant."

They watched her walk over to the table and place the beers down with a smile. Walking back over to the bar her smile faded, until she was stopped right in front of Eric and Bill by a older lady.

"Sookie, how's Morgan?" The lady smiled.

"Oh, she's doing fine. Growing like a weed." Sookie smiled.

"You must bring her in sometime, so I can see her."

"I sure will, Sam's due for a hair cut and so am I. We'll come by sometime this week, how bout that."

"Oh, that would be just wonderful." The lady clapped her hands. "Well I wont keep you held up any longer, it was great talkin to you."

"You to, Mrs. Newberry." Sookie said walking back behind the bar.

"A friend of yours?" Eric smiled.

"I guess, she does our haircuts." She said whipping off the bar. "Wait why am I telling you this."

"Because I'm devilishly handsome and I can make women tell my anything?"

Sookie and Bill both rolled their eyes.

"That's most certainly not it."

"If you say so, darling." Eric smiled again.

"Look, you two need to leave. Someone is going to tell Sam that they saw you and then were all going to be sorry." She finally said.

"Were not leaving until you help us." Eric looked at her.

"I wont." She spat.

"If not for us than for Jessica." Bill spoke up.

Sookie was quiet for a moment, thinking about what Bill had just said.

"Meet Sam and Me here tomorrow after closing." She said.

"I thought you couldn't help us and I don't think you husband is going to like this little meeting very much." Eric stated.

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping Jessica and you let me worry about Sam okay?"

"Why not tonight?" Bill asked.

Sookie took a breath and then let it out "Because tonight I don't have a babysitter for Morgan and Jason will be free tomorrow."

"You asked for that one." Eric whispered.

"Fine?" Sookie asked.

They both nodded.

"Okay then, see yall tomorrow." She said walking away.

The next night after closing, Sam locked the back door and the front when Eric and Bill came inside. They sat at one of the booths near the back of the bar and sipped on their synthetic blood while they waited.

Sookie sat down first sliding into the booth dressed in jeans and her work t-shirt.

"Honey?" She called after a couple minutes went by.

"Coming." Sam mumbled under his breath.

He sat down it the booth beside Sookie, with an unhappy look on his face.

"Sam, nice to see you again." Eric nodded.

Sam didn't say anything, he just looked at Eric.

"We need to get down to business." Sookie said feeling the tension in the bar.

"Right." Bill said in a steady voice

"Could I help yall without leaving." Sookie asked.

Eric and Bill contemplated for a minute before answering.

Eric finally nodded.

Sookie looked at Sam, his eyes were fixated on his beer in front of him.

"Sam? What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it's a bad idea." He sighed.

"We will protect her with our lives." Bill said.

Sam raised his head and looked at Bill and Eric.

"If anything happens to her" Sam swallowed "I'll kill you both."

"Is that a threat?" Eric asked.

"It's a promise!" Sam said angrily getting up from the table and walking away.


	3. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry that I have been M.I.A these past two weeks...**

**My computer has just gotten back to me, it's been in the shop for **

**what feels like two years instead of two weeks. I will try update all my **

**current stories this week, but I make no promises because, the people who fixed**

**my computer deleted all my saved stories in my documents...so I'm a little frazzled.**

**I'll update soon...so sorry for the wait...thanks for being so patient.**

**Hannah.**


End file.
